Kidou Senshi Gundam Edelweiss
by Kizca
Summary: A crossover where the heroes are not the gundam pilot like usually the series do. It use the viewpoint from the normal MS pilot, and also the MS i use is most aspirated by Front Mission series. My english is still in learning and little bit crapp sorry...


_**A fanfic about new series of Gundam.**_

Mobile Suit Gundam: Edelweiss

It was 2112 AD, the earth are still further circling the mighty sun. The live of people have changed, life become something that fast and uncounted. But still mankind prevail over the land of promise, the earth. Even in the advancement of people knowledge still mankind could not travel to other galaxy. Colony does exist in outer space, those who lived in space called themselves the spaceling and those who live in the land of promise called themselves Earthling. This story is about the war that rages on between mankind who are separated by thing called space.

The war rage on between the spaceling and earthling begin by the tragedy of Verto 121, one of the nearest colony on earth. The Gracias, the earthling fascist party that hate the spaceling rallying their action by detonating bomb to all Verto 12 thrusters making it deviate from their cycle and crashes asteroid belt. This act was used by the spaceling government, the Newman Union (NU) to declare the war to earth despite the loss of many people both earthling and spaceling who dies in Verto 12. The declaration of war by The Newman Union was undoubtly incite the the Gracias in order to step forward for war. As the Gracias control over 70% of voice in EUN (Earth United Nations), the EUN agreed to fight back in the name of justice. It was 2100 AD the third world war began between Earthling and Spaceling, both fight in the name of humanity that they sought, the earthling wanted that spaceling to live under their thumb, and the spacenoid trying to fight their freedom and called themselves the new evolution of human. Indeed the spacenoid for some reason genetically are better than Earthling as they live in more clearer environment and freed from grasp of gravity so they say. It was indeed more spaceling are more successful than Earthling and Earthling as the motherland does not like that, then comes envy before hate and then incites to war. War, war never changes, it does not about belief or faith, it just about winning and losing. Despite the advancement in technology for mankind, many suffered from the war, especially those who lives in Verto 12 as they are the one who suffered much more than anyone could think.

It's been 12 years after the declaration of the third world war between the NU against the EUN, this war had been changed than the previous war, the tool of war changed, nowadays it use what now called a Mobile Suit, a gigantic robot piloted by human inside, the effectiveness of one mobile suit made human mass-producing this gigantic robot as the main weapon for the army to wield. The EUN had its Mobile Suit codenamed 2GRAMAX, the EUN equipped their mobile suit mainly for raw power, it may not agile but it packs with firepower. The NU developed their mobile suits with agility, the main army of their Mobile Suit platoon is called Mobile Suit Wyvern, derives from the great dragon bird for its speed. The war has changed, people fight with steel for their wall, but essence of war never changed life is always taken. The year is 2112 AD, the war rage for 12 years and still there's no near ending it just get worsen. The story begins at one child who was left behind by his family, his father and mother was accounted died in Verto 12, he and his sister survived because when the bombing happens, for the next years he was living with his sister in his uncle house in Earth. But then her sister entered the military, after 4 years her sister became the ace of EUN, even she got a nickname for her own, she was called the White Swan. But in 20 December 2110 AD, her sister got 3M.I.A status for her mission, Fada writhe heavily finding his last family lost in the war, but one thing made the boy continouing her sister legacy by entering the military, one thing that even her sister was stated M.I.A there is not a single trace that proof she has died, no dogtag, no belongings. Fada believes her sister is still alive, that's why he entered the military only to find his missing sister.

CHAPTER I

First Rolls!

The voice of bird chirping embracing the morning shine in Java 05 Base, a EUN base located in central Java Island, the soldiers are already awake and doing their drill. The commander in his room are checking his paper report from the recent fight against NU Paratroopers that invaded Java Island from the skies using Paraglider System4, as the commander looking outside, he looks into the new recruits that had been assigned in this post yesterday. Then he tries to looking a file, after couple of minutes, he find the file that he wanted, the recruitment file. He began read the file and then stopped as he see one of the new recruit file, the name of the recruit is Fada Wicaksana, he gazed the files for a quite of time.

KNOCK, KNOCK! The sound of the knocked door dazzled the commander.

"Come in!" Said the commander as he put out the recruitment file

The door opened, then an officer wearing a Black Pegasus Insignia in his uniform come and give his salute.

"At ease soldier." Then The commander order the soldier to take sit on the chair in front of him.

"The recruits are ready for your speech sir!" the soldier inform to the commander that the recruits are waiting his speech outside.

" I see, good job soldier, keep up the good work!" said the commander as he piling up the paperwork, after finishing piling up the paper then he walks out his room and walked to the outside.

As the commander walks out from his room and walking outside where the new recruits have gathered, he looks surrounding and checking up the base that he ordered to protect with his life. On the left side the base where hangar and munitions are, couple of Gramax are suited for ready for combat and new Gramax are tuned for the new recruits use, looks like the mechanic are itching to tune the new Gramax that come with the new recruits. On the right side of the base where the mess hall located, the veteran looks resting there itching to have the fight just last two night ago when the NU sends their army in the blind of night, the north side of the base just beside the Commander room is the Briefing Tent where the communication tools are used to communicate to other base and main base. The south side of the base is the drill ground where the new recruits and some veteran soldier trains, and also where the commander give the speech to the new recruit.

As the commander walks in the new recruits and the soldier gives theirs salute.

"At ease soldier. I see new faces here, just like a greenhorn that going to die in battlefield doing nothing. Remember soldier, we are not gonna play tag like when we're still child, we're going war, even a miss shot could kill any of you, yes we use our proud mobile suit to war, but that doesn't mean we're safe, the safest place now is when you guys suck up your mother's breast, so don't go fucking up this base cause you're scared. Better pack your things and go home if you still suck up your mother's breast, understand that SOLDIER!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" the recruits replied.

"Now, I want everyone of you introduce yourself to me, what's your name and position! Begins from you!" The commander point out the most left new recruit.

"Sir, Yes Sir. The name Andy Springfield, my position is sniper."

"Next!"

"Yes Sir, My name is James Cout, position ballistic!"

"Next…. Next!" The commander walks to the next recruit who didn't say anything.

"What kid, cat got your tounge!" the commander ask

"fada, fada wicaksana, position assault sir…" the soldier speak softly

"What! I didn't hear your voice! Speak up soldier!"

"Fada sir…"

'What?" the commander ask him to be more louder

"FADA SIR, MY POSITION ASSAULT SIR!" the soldier speak loud.

"Like that soldier, we're here not to sing like a girls, we fight and kill, speak up don't just chicken out!, Understand that soldier?"

"Yes Sir!" The soldier named Fada replied.

"Right, Next!"

"Name Tooru Dragos, position striker sir"

"Last one!"

"My name is Fania Adelais sir, position Medic sir"

"Ah we got new woman recruit, hope you don't be.."

"If I may sir, I don't mind to be treat just like man sir, we're in this war together!" cut the the girl recruit.

"Hmm, good attitude soldier, but we still treat you like a woman, don't worry in war nothing differ between man and woman. I see I'll remember you guys, and looks like we got a full team now, everyone of you got different position. Sergei, Captain Sergei Romanov!" the commander calls one of the soldier who just train them.

"Sir, yes sir!" the soldier that named Sergei answer the commander, he also wear black Pegasus insignia in his uniform.

"These guys will be put in your new team, you just promoted to Captain right? These guys your new mates, train so they are ready for your team. Understand!"

"Sir, Yes sir!"

"Your team call sign will be Delta, remember that! Okay, dismissed!" After dismissing the new recruit the commander left back to his office.

"Alright, you guys gather up!" Sergei takes over the commander and gather up his new team.

"My name is Sergei, Sergei Romanov. From now on you guys gonna following my order, do you have question?" ask the new appointed captain.

"I've been meaning to ask sir, what's our job in here captain?" ask Andy Springfield.

"Alright, I'll explained as I will give the small tour on our base! Follow me soldier!" after dismissing the new recruit from commander speech, Sergei give a small tour to Java Base 05. After 30 minutes the small tour is over and Sergei with his team gathered in the hangar.

"Wow, isn't that MS-23 Gramax F Custom, It's commando type right?" asks Andy, he just looks like a small kid in his own world.

"Well, that's our commander mobile suits, tuned himself by the captain itself!" Sergei explained.

"Is that..?" Fada points out the five new rolled out Gramax.

"Yap, that's the new Gramax that's been rolled out from the factory for you guys. I want everyone of you to check up your own Gramax and tuned it according your position! Hey, Kid, Kid Ramnas!" As Sergei gave his order he called someone from one of the mechanic in there.

"Yeah, what's up sergei, don't you see I'm busy now checking up the new suit!" he shout afar.

"I want you to come here and gives these greenhorn their drill!" Sergei shout back.

"Alright! Just get them here!"

"Okay, you guys hear him, meet me up after you've guys done tuning up in 1200 hour in mess hall!" Sergei gave the order and walk away.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" all the new recruit give their salute to Sergei and walking toward to the mechanic that called Kid.

As their walks toward the mechanic, the mechanic suddenly jumped down from the Gramax and greets them.

"My name is Kid Ramnas, called me Ramnas, only captain class can call me Kid!" he introduce himself. He looks like 27 years old Caucasian despite his name and he wears a shirt with jumper pants, his backpack on his waist packed up with tools and paper. He sweeps the dust in his clothes then shaking all the new recruit hand and get acquaintance with them.

"Alright, I get it now. Okay, Tooru Dragos your Gramax will be equipped with two pile bunker, PB-Viper, in each in both of hands, you won't get any long range weapon so suit yourself with head Vulcan for mid-range combat, here I write it as Combat Pack, get it from the storage over there, for first time you guys have to put it the equipment yourself, try think it as the tradition right here." Then Kid gave one of his paper to Tooru.

"Oh, next then is Fania Adelaide, your Gramax will use EJ-X00, an EMP Backpack and MG-Rafalea mark-III, it's a machine gun, here's the paper, go get them from the storage. Andy, your Gramax will be fitted with SR-Goat, our finest sniper rifle capable inflicting heavy heat penetration by each SABOT rounds, make sure you'll use the cooling reload lever each time you shot." Then Andy scribbled some paper and gave those paper to them.

"Hmm, James you have a choice, either you take the BZ-0F a bazooka with GT-Cobra a gatling gun or you take SG-Wild a shotgun and ML-Goose a missile launcher, you have to choose.."

"I'll take the bazooka, sir." James replied

"Alright, here's the paper acquisition for it. Ah the last but not last, Fada your Gramax had been fitted by commander itself…" said Kid

"What? Why the commander did that?" Fada was confused.

"Dunno, the commander insist to tune himself for you.., but nevermind, now its ime for you guys tune up your own Gramax, report to me after you've guys done so I can finalized by putting squad decals to each of yours Gramax" Kid also confused but then he sent the new recruits to tuning their Gramax.

Putting aside the confusing action by commander, Fada and the others start walking to their own respective Gramax and begin tuning it for their taste. As Fada walks up to his Gramax, he's found out how well the commander has tuning his Gramax, it has been painted a white gloss with grey vertical stripe. Fada finds that his Gramax has been fitted with new kinds of scoped rifle, and a shield, it also fitted with shoulder booster. He finds that all of fitted equipment are a prototype weapon that are not even field tested because he never seen these equipment on the battlefield.

"Amazing huh?" said the mechanic who sits on Fada Gramax.

"Yeah, but is all of these equipment are field tested? I don't want things get jammed on the field." Replied Fada

Then that mechanic jumps down and walk toward Fada. As Fada sees the mechanic, he finds that the mechanic is a girl. She looks like as same age as Fada, she wears clothes same just like Kid except she wears a yellow headband on her head. Her skin is pale white and her eye are blue colored, her body is slim and reek of oil and dust…

"My name is Hikari Yumi, I'll be your mechanic from today onward.." She introduced herself

"Huh? So everybody got themselves a mechanic their own?" ask Fada

"Yes, indeed we the MS Mechanic were assigned to pilot in order to maximize the efficiency. If you want anything to be done to your Gramax, tell me okay?" replied her cheerfully

"Hmm, I see, I see… So did you know anything why commander fitted all this prototype weapom to my Gramax?" ask Fada

"Hmm, nothing sort of but one thing I know that commander said you're capable to use these weapon to the fullest, here let me explain these new prototype weapon that issued to your Gramax! Follow me!" the mechanic girl pulled Fada hands and trying explaining all the new weapon that had been installed in his Gramax. There are the RFX-00 the first type of rifle class weapon, it designed to semi-automatically fired .100 caliber of Armor Piercing Bullet, it used cartridge system so the weapon must have to reload first in order to fire more rounds. This new standard rifle is still in early stage of development and fitted with scope for long-range shooting. Next there are the SS-Knight, a new standard of shield, this shield is a combination of normal shield with hidden blade that can be retracted from the shield, the dropout that this shield have limited area of defense and more heavy than any standard shield The next is the prototype Shoulder Booster, SB-X0, this booster is an auxiliary booster for the main booster, it adds more boost than the standard Sholder Booster SB-X5 that used by commando type Gramax, the main difference is that this booster have limited boosting cause unlike the SB-X5 series that had used folding type booster, this prototype booster can only boost in one direction." Explained Yumi.

"Wow, that's a lot of prototype here, why commander did this?" Fada still confused about the commander.

"Well, ask yourself then, one thing I know that you have to get used to this weapon, if things get jammed, detach as soon as you can, these things are prototype you know!" warn Yumi. Fada just nod and ask Yumi to help him adjust the timing program for the weapon. Yumi agrees then she opened the cockpit for Fada. As Fada jumps in to the cockpit, he tries to check all the button to make sure everything fine.

"I'll try boot up the system, is everything outside check?" ask Fada to Yumi.

"All green here, oh one more thing, before you came here, I'll try to boot up the system but it isn't working, maybe this time we can.." worried Yumi.

"Well, let's pray it works" then Fada put out his 5micron PC-USB from his necklace to USB Connector in the cockpit. As soon as the micron PC-USB connected to Gramax, all the screen in cockpit began to flash. The screen turns blue then says "Booting up…."

"Booting up….. Recognizing pilot data….. Reconnecting to EUN Server… Boot up complete…" the screen says the booting system complete.

"All right, system boot up complete, everything fine out here, looks like you got yourself your own Gramax, Wicaksana-kun" congrats Yumi

"Just call me Fada, thanks anyway. Let's try moving it and firing these prototype weapon…"

Yumi just nod then suddenly she jumped into the cockpit.

"Hey, watch out!" Fada hurriedly catch Yumi in before she falls.

"What are you doing here?" ask Fada

"I don't like analyzing from hangar, I prefer doing it right here on the cockpit. Here, let me….. Alright done, I'll sit on the back" Yumi put her Micron PC-USB on one of the USB connectors in cockpit and sit on the empty space on the back of the seat.

"Okay… Let's go.." Fada just shrug his shoulder and grab the control to move his Gramax outside in firing range. As Fada moving Gramax to outside, he look that all his teammates is just finishing booting up the system.

"Hey, Fada let's try mock battle outside, as soon as I finish fitting up my equipment, right!" asks Tooru from afar.

Fada just nod using his Gramax and keep moving outside.

As the breeze wind gushing to Fada's suit when he's out in the field, Yumi opened up the cockpit letting the breeze forthcoming Fada's first time in the field.

"Let's try moving around the field, and don't forget try using the booster, make sure everything fine, when you move I'll try readjusting the system to compatible with your Gramax." Yumi then give direction to move forward, zig-zag, and some complicated movement. Fada just nod, and then he grasp the control firmly moving the Gramax as Yumi's direction. As Fada moving his Gramax, Yumi began to analyze and readjusting any anomaly system factor by using her micron computer, she began type like a 6whiz and Fada just let her have her time and just doing everything as Yumi says.

It's been a couple of minutes and Yumi has finished all her adjustment for Fada's Gramax.

"Alright, let's try combat system now. Let me activate the target range, shoot all of them using the rifle and a blade, remember using the Vulcan and do it while moving and station." Yumi give her direction.

Fada just nod again, and moving the Gramax as Yumi said. As the first shoot from the rifle using the training bullet pierce the target dummy, Yumi start her analyze and readjusting as necessary for the targeting system.

"Alright, stop! I've got a very good result for this." Yumi stops Fada to moving the Gramax.

"Well, I'm going to upload my adjustment, let's try again this targeting practice after the uploading successful." Yumi then upload the data that she had adjusted. As soon as the uploading finished, Fada move his Gramax again to retry the tutorial with new adjustment.

"Wow, its more accurate and movable!" Fada was surprised that his Gramax now move more nimble and have more accuracy than before.

"Alright, that's good. Hmm well, looks who come here.." Yumi pointed at the front of the hangar, looks like Tooru Dragos finish fitting up his Gramax with his two new PB-Viper.

"Fada! Let's fight! Your prototype against me, come on!" Tooru speaks using his speaker out loud. Fada just nod and aiming the rifle to Tooru.

"That's more like it! Come on, Fada!" as soon as Tooru speaks, he boost away his Gramax to the left. Fada to react with that and boosting to the right making a circular turn. As Fada move he tries an opening to fire his rifle, but looks like Tooru Gramax is a little bit more quick because its less weight than Fada's.

"Wow, he's fast. Fada-kun watch out, don't let him get near you!" Yumi starts to calculate things in her PC.

Fada keeps getting distance and firing his rifle, but neither do a good result, Tooru keeps evading any bullets that fired against him, He handled well his Gramax.

"FADA, Watch Out!" Suddenly Tooru speeds up straightforward to Fada, he had ready his pilebunker to strike.

Fada grasp the control firmly, pointing his rifle ahead to Tooru, he fires his rifle, a single bullet flies out from his rifle. As in the world moving in slow-motion, Tooru make his circular turn 360 degrees evading the bullet. Fada point his rifle again to Tooru, as he wants to fire the rifle, suddenly Tooru punch out Fada's Gramax hand making him losing control to fire the rifle. Tooru finds the opening from Fada's suit. In sudden movement, he pluck out the pile bunker to Fada's left side.

TEETTTTTT! Suddenly the base alarm got signaled, the mock battle stop as they looks to their surroundings. As the base alarm active so the base become active, all the soldier moving out from the mess hall to their own respective Gramax in hangar. Even Kid Ramnas the head mechanic keep shouting up commanding the mechanic in hangar to ready the Gramax. One of the Gramax came out from the hangar. Its equipped with two MG-Rafalea, MLS-Boomer a rocket launcher and a SHG-Doom a shoulder shield, it is indeed Captain Class Gramax as it also equipped with beam pistol on the waist. Only Captain class carry a beam weapon. That Gramax is grey striped colored and again a black Pegasus insignia on the Gramax Core.

"Huddle up, Delta Team!" the pilot of that Gramax is Captain Sergei Romanov. Listening his order, all the new recruit, the Delta Team with their new Gramax huddle up to Sergei's Gramax.

"Alright, we've just got the news that Java Base 03 is being under attack by those bastards NU. Our first orders are simple, we will become the reinforcement for Java Base 03 but we will not go there, we will intercept the NU reinforcements. Our intel said the reinforcement will arrive near our base, decimate them and wait the new order. Understand that? I believe you guys finished to tune your mobile suits right? Alright, Delta One to all Delta, let's move out!" Sergei move his Gramax out of the base and all the new recruit following him through.

"Hey, get out of here!" Fada open up the cockpit letting Yumi to get out from his mobile suit.

"Nope, I'm staying here, I still need to make sure these prototype weapon to be fine. You'll need my help if something happens." Then Yumi close the cockpit.

Fada just sighed and seems that he can't do anything about this. Then he move his Gramax following his teammates to follow Captain Sergei. He grasp the control even more tightly focusing his nerve in there, this is his first mission, the first mission to find his missing sister, Mirna Shamanti…

1 _Verto 12, _one of the neutral colony build near to the Earth both by NU and EUN as their agreement to hold peace between the two nation, most of all cooperation project between NU and EUN was located here.

2 GRAMAX, Gigantic Robot Assault Mobile Armored X, the X means it is the tenth series of EUN standard mobile suit.

3 M.I.A, missing in action, a status give to a pilot when he/she either dead or can't be found in the mission.

4 _Paraglider System, _a system used by NU to fires a ballistic bullet from mothership that contain of two mobile suits from the space to Earth, this system was used unexpectedly very effective because the time as the ballistic bullet travel to Earth was cut down to 5 minutes.

5 Micron PC-USB, a miniature size personal computer that have hardware like normal USB from 21th century, it use project crystal display (PCD) system to project hologram windows of the computer. It use touch system and the keyboard are all displayed in the hologram windows. It can be put into necklace, clock, everything as long as it have USB connector.

6 Whiz, a nickname call for those who can fluently hacking or programming system. Have a remarkable skill for onething


End file.
